


Lovers

by moimoi_chan



Series: Because 3(+) Is Often Better Than 2 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Professional Volleyball Player! Bokuto, Professional Volleyball Player! Kuroo, Short & Sweet, no beta we die like men, sappy idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimoi_chan/pseuds/moimoi_chan
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto strike in the middle of the night with surprises after coming home from volleyball season.ORTsukishima has finally graduated high school, and everyone is sappy and in love.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Because 3(+) Is Often Better Than 2 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527005
Comments: 17
Kudos: 278





	Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This was written 100% on impulse guys, but if you have any errors, you can point them out to me?

_start_

\- 

"...What?" Tsukishima asks as he crosses his arms, and looks down at him with a smirk. The way he says it sounds like Akasshi should not be looking at him at all. Which is clearly false, because when did his boyfriend start sleeping in such cute pajama's? 

"Nothing," Akasshi says with a shrug instead, and he can feel his lips turn up in a smile. "I'm just glad you're here. With us. We've missed you". 

Tsukishima's face erupts in flames. "You're just as bad as Kuroo-san sometimes". Is all he says on the matter, but underneath all that ice, Akasshi knows that what his youngest boyfriend actually means is, _I missed you guys too_. 

Akasshi smiles at him again. Tsukishima smiles back. "They should be getting back soon, but Kuroo gave me specific instructions not to pick them up". Tsukishima snorts and rolls his eyes. "Of course he did. I bet he has something planned" 

Kuroo, does, in fact, have something planned. But Tsukishima can't know that. So Akasshi grabs his hand and says, _wanna go watch some tv with me?_

-

"Oh, look Bo! Our lovely boyfriends waited for us' Kuroo says with a smirk as he opens the door to their apartment. Akasshi immediately rears his head around to shush them because Tsukishima had fallen asleep. The blond is curled up on the couch, body pressed close to Akasshi's. His warmth and weight are both perfect, unlike when Bokuto tries to pile on him. 

"We saw the highlights from your game, you guys did good" Akasshi smiles and stretches his neck to accept kisses from both Bokuto and Kuroo. 

"Hurry up and wake Tsukki!" Bokuto says in an excited whisper. "We bought cake!" There is no need to even wake him when Tsukishima sits up and his mouth curls up in a wide grin. "Cake?". 

"Cuddles and kissies first," Kuroo says and Bokuto nods his agreement. He even takes to waving his finger dramatically in Tsukishima's face. Tsukishima frowns and slaps his finger away. "Cake second" 

"Noooooo" Tsukishima says, as if Kuroo is the one who is wrong. Akasshi curls into side. "Cake first, and if you cuddle with me while I eat, I _will_ bite you" 

"Oh, _kinky_ " Bokuto grins and waggles his eyebrows. "I like it" 

-

Tsukishima does end up biting Bokuto. But he cuddles into him as soon as he finishes his cake. 

Akasshi learns not to come between Tsukishima and his cake. Kuroo does take plenty of pictures though, both of Bokuto and Tsukishima, and Tsukishima in his adorable dinosaur pajamas. The photos get shared in the Nekoma+ Karasuno group chats, and Tsukishima refuses Kuroo any sex for a week. Or until everyone deletes the photo. 

"Whichever one comes first," Tsukishima said as he crossed his arms. The photo is not deleted, because Yamaguchi won't, even if Kuroo's life depended on it. Kageyama won't, because, Kageyama is _Kageyama_. Who exists, it seems to Akasshi, to make Tsukishima's life more hellish. But Akasshi often thinks that even _they_ exist to make Tsukishima's life more hellish. Bokuto isn't the quietest of people, and Tsukishima gets headaches easily. Kuroo, sometimes he pushes too hard, and they're all too stubborn to let it go. Akasshi, well, he _doubts. Sometimes, maybe, they shouldn't-_

 _I'm happy here_ Tsukishima's hug says, and pushes all doubts from Akasshi's mind. _I'm glad I'm home_ his kisses say. 

"I love you," Tsukishima says

 _We love you too_ they whisper back. 

-

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Request here guys: 
> 
> https://forms.gle/St6MXQWSTHVx8ghn9
> 
> P.S. I almost hate how short it is


End file.
